A Story That Possibly Resembles Cinderella
by Sunlit Rain
Summary: Kri and Tol don't want an arranged marriage between them. Kortny and Ryn aren't so sure... A satire on Cinderella.
1. A Not So Great Marriage

Disclaimer: I didn't write the story of Cinderella, therefore I own none of it. However, I DO reserve the right to twist it as much as I like, in a clever and hopefully humorous manner.   
  
Author's Note: my apologies to a certain Miss Auburn, I didn't have your correct email address, so I had my Mom beta this. You get the second chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
In a land, on a world, in a universe, perhaps very far away, there were two kingdoms: the kingdom of Lndr and the kingdom of Nylbryn. These two countries were right next to each other and, since the king and queen of each country had always been friends with the rulers of the other, their capital cities were close to the border, so that they might visit whenever they wished. In the same year the queens of each country gave birth to a child; to Queen Tas of Lndr a girl, name Kriella, to Queen Prista of Nylbryn a boy, named Tolrin. The children had been great friends in their youth, but as the years went by, grew apart. This was fortunate, as had their relationship been otherwise, this rather interesting story might have never occurred...  
  
Chapter One: A Not-So-Great Marriage  
  
In the castle of Igsnor, in the land on Lndr, a slight disturbance was felt, originating from the living room of the Royal Family. As we venture to that place, we realize it is caused by the systematic throwing of books into a tumbled heap, by one Princess Kriella, heir to the throne of Lndr. This is where the story truly begins...  
  
Kriella(hereafter known as Kri, except by her parents), was positioned comfortably on the couch, reading through yet another one of those fairy tale stories. She had been bored this day and so had decided to reorganize the Royal library. *And it's a good thing I did,* she thought. *We had some really stupid ones.* Books like this Cinderella story. She didn't know the author, but they clearly had no idea how a princess really acts.   
  
"'And so the princess walked through the palace, with a perpetual look of joy gracing her beautiful face and harmony pervading her entire being,'" Kri quoted in a tone that suggested she was either going to vomit or throw this book with all the others. She chose the second option and another vile tome fell on the pile. "That's it. I'm hunting down this Hani fellow and personally setting him straight."  
  
"You may do that later," informed a firm voice behind her. Her Highness Queen Tas walked into the room, frowning at the unsteady heap. "After you pick all these up. My dear child, what have I always told you about throwing books?"  
  
Kri sighed.  
  
"To be sure you've read them first," she replied.  
  
Tas joined her on the couch, placing a heap of white fabric swatches next to her.  
  
"That's right. Remember that time you threw an entire detective series into the trash?"  
  
Kri's hazel eyes were both sheepish and unrepentent.  
  
"That was a really dumb series though," she defended. "I figured out every single mystery within the first five pages."  
  
"That wouldn't be because you like to read books back to front, would it?"  
  
"Details, details," the princess dismissed with a smile.  
  
"Onto other matters, we, or more specifically you, have a big day coming up," Tas introduced with a smile.  
  
"Really," Kri said dryly.  
  
"Yes," the queen said brightly. "You're getting married! Today is the first fitting for your wedding dress!"  
  
Kri stared at her, dumbfounded, then started laughing hysterically. This attracted the attention of King Lly, who entered the room and glanced at his daughter in confusion.  
  
"Did you tell her?" he asked his wife.   
  
Tas nodded.   
  
"She's certainly taking it well," Lly remarked.  
  
The princess finally regained her breath  
  
"Oh, that's good. With your serious expressions and everything, you almost fooled me," she declared, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Tas and Lly shared a Look.  
  
"I am serious," the queen stated.  
  
"Hold on," Kri exclaimed. "You PROMISED me that I would never have to deal with arranged marriages. Lndr is one of the kingdoms with the greatest amount of integrity in the world."  
  
Now Tas sighed.  
  
"That's part of the problem. Remember that nice boy prince from Nylbryn you used to play with all the time?"  
  
"Yes," she responded uncertainly. "Tol. I haven't thought of him in ages. I haven't ever SEEN him in since I was five."  
  
Lly walked over behind the couch.  
  
"Well," he began. "He and you were close, even said you loved each other, in that innocent childlike sense. One day, you came home and insisted that the two of you be married. Your mother and I told you that you weren't old enough, so then you made us promise to let you get married when you were of age. We tried to dissuade you, but you were a stubborn child, so finally we swore an oath to let you."  
  
Kri's face turned a pale greenish color.  
  
"I was just a silly little girl, surely you wouldn't-"  
  
"We keep our word, dear," Tas interrupted firmly.  
  
At her parents' unmoving looks, Kri screamed and left the room.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, in Brinnor castle in the land of Nylbryn, in the very same sort of room, Prince Tolrin was also being told of the impended nuptials.  
  
"You have got to be joking," he said in disbelief, running a hand through his short brown hair, a habit that appeared during times of stress. On this occasion, his parents were surprised that he hadn't bypassed that and gone straight to pulling it out. "There is no way I am marrying some girl just so you can keep on being two of the most honest rulers in the world."  
  
King Sarn gave him a sympathetic, yet stern glance.  
  
"Our integrity is a matter of national pride, son. The Royal family of Lndr has already called the bluff on your foolish decision with their daughter. We back out of our side, national pride plummets, the next thing you know, we have on of those pesky revolutions on our hands."  
  
Queen Prista patted Tol's hand.  
  
"She was a lovely girl," Prista mentioned softly.  
  
Tol rose from the couch.  
  
"That was thirteen years ago!"  
  
He turned to his parents, but seeing their implacable eyes, gave a frustrated groan and left the room.  
  
Sarn sighed.  
  
"He'll come around," Prista said.  
  
Tol went to his room, grabbed a bunch of grubby clothes that he used when he wanted to walk among the people, and changed into them.  
  
"If I have to marry her, I'm going to at least find out something about her."  
  
On his way out he ran into his manservant, an old but sturdy man named Kile.  
  
"My lord," he said. "If you go to see the princess, I doubt they'll let you in the castle dressed like that."  
  
"I'm not going to the castle," Tol replied. "I'm going to find someone who really knows her. A friend or something."  
  
He rushed out the door before Kile could say anything.  
  
"Young people," the manservant said, bemused. "Always making things more complicated then they should be." 


	2. Finding What You're Looking For, Or Not

Author's Note: alrighty, here's the second chapter. Sorry Debs, you missed out on this one too. Just for your information, Kri is pronunced 'CREE', not 'CRY'.  
  
Nat: huzzah! Thanks! Keep reviewing!  
  
Lollipop: this is all set up. As the title says, a story that POSSIBLY resembles Cinderella. Give it a few more chapters. Thanks for the review!  
  
Finding Who You're Looking For(Or Not)  
  
Tol trudged down the main boulevard through the capital city. The search had so far been very unproductive. According to the locals, this princess was rarely allowed out of the castle and never without her personal maidservant, so he had assumed that she would be easy to find, as the fine clothing worn by royals tended to stand out. Such had not been the case. Sighing, he turned and walked through the Public Gardens, the look in his eyes daring any of the passersby to wish him a good day. Fortunately for them, most of the citizens weren't of a betting nature. At last he sat down on a bench set off the main cobblestone path, staring blankly ahead.  
  
At that moment, Kri was walking, no, strutting through the gardens, her maidservant Synsy in two. They were both garbed in manner of peasants, as the princess liked to do so she wouldn't attract any attention. In fact, out of the rich clothing she was of such plain feature(not ugly, just not easily noticed) that she might have been treated with a lack of respect entirely unbearable to her, had Synys not held her with the same awe here that she did in the castle. Since the maidservant had a strong, dependable air about her, the fact that she would do this produced a higher degree of deference to her charge that eliminated the aforementioned disrespect.  
  
The two paused in front of the bench occupied by Tol, so completely intent on their conversation that they failed to notice him.   
  
"So then I stepped right in his face and told him 'I don't care if it makes the story a better read, princesses don't act like that! This tripe is demeaning and annoying. I don't write stories about cobblers, because I have no idea what they do, so why should a cobbler feel like he can write about princesses?!'"  
  
Synsy shook her head, the greying hair flipping in her face.  
  
"You certainly know what to say," she commented wryly.  
  
"And then I-excuse me sir, should I speak louder so you can hear us better?" Kri asked Tol, who had been leaning forward as the conversation went on.  
  
He smiled sheepishly and leaned back, stretching out.  
  
"Sorry miss, couldn't help it," he replied dryly. "Maybe if you spoke softer the birds I was listening to wouldn't have flown away, forcing me to hear you."  
  
Kri's eyes flashed, and she was about to reply when Tol hastily continued.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me where to find the maidervant of the Princess Kriella?"  
  
Synys and Kri glanced at each other for a moment.  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" the latter asked warily.  
  
"Oh, just curious," he said lightly.  
  
Synys began, "Well, I happen to be-"  
  
"A baker," Kri interrupted, jabbing her maidservant in the ribs. "She happens to be a baker. I'm, uh Kortny, I serve Princess Kriella. Who are you?"  
  
She joined him on the bench in a similarly stretched out position.  
  
"I'm T-Ryn, Ryn of Nylbryn."  
  
"Nylbryn," Kri repeated thoughtfully, trying to find something to say. "That's a bit of a journey."  
  
"Not really. Just a mile or two."  
  
"Well, I have never been good at geography," she muttered.  
  
Tol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You were taught geography?"  
  
"Apparently not," she stated calmly, although inside she was squirming at her near-miss..  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Forgive me," Kri began. "But you look familiar somehow."  
  
"So do you," Tol agreed. "Ever been to Nylbryn?"  
  
"No. With my knowledge of geography, I'd set out and then probably end up going in the opposite direction."  
  
Tol laughed, and Kri grinned, enjoying the way his blue eyes sparkled at her comment.  
  
"So, what do you do?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Work. Where do you work?" Kri asked again. "Are you an apprentice to a craftsman?"  
  
"Oh, no I'm a-," Tol desperately tried to think of something to say instead of 'prince of a country'. "I'm Prince Tolrin's manservant."  
  
"Really," Kri said slowly, an idea forming in her mind. "Tell me, could you just answer a few questions?"  
  
Tol was about to respond, when Kri saw Synys motioning impatiently to where King Lly and Queen Tas were coming.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. Could we meet here later? Say tomorrow?"  
  
Tol barely had time to nod before she ran off into the park. He remained there for a few moments, a smile lingering on his face. 


	3. Less Questions, More Answers, and Compli...

Author's Note: alright, I'm sorry about the wait. I lost the notebook. I really should organize all these spiral bounds before someone starts throwing them away. Anyway, I thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. *bows*  
  
Aranel: hmmm, am I really that dark and serious? *checks other writings* Okay, so that would be a 'yes'. Yeah, I spent fifteen minutes trying to get that sentence right. Oh well. When I complete this thing, I'll probably just repost it with corrections. It's all I can do to get the new chapters up, much less edit the old ones. Um, well it's Synys, but for some reason my fingers kept switching back and forth. Bleh. I'll double check this time and make sure. Remember, I'm going this alone, without a beta reader, because I can't find one that'll be free to do every chapter.  
  
Natalie: thanks! Oooh, if you think THIS is interesting, just wait until I post that Corsair story up on the GOO...  
  
Steel S: yeah, I'm one of those famed young people too. I always reply 'so what? Complications make life interesting!' Thanks for your comments!  
  
Lu: hey chick, glad you could review! Thanks, I try. Um, the complicated names; well, I decided to have fun with them in this one, although I only think there's one or two that are completely confusing. I decided that since everyone would be reading this instead of speaking it aloud, I could get away with it and make up a few strange ones. Sorry if it's upsetting your reading experience, but bluntly, I like them so I'm not changing them(yeah, how gracious of me *rolls eyes*). However, I will include a helpful pronunciation guide at the bottom of this chapter. I'm trying to work on the whole 'show, don't tell' thing as far as appearances go, but you'll be getting more in this chapter and future ones. Conflict and character thoughts? I'll see what I can do. I'm going for a more streamlined fairytale, focusing more on plot and dialog than anything else. Also, I first wrote this as a play script and I'm adapting it now as a story, so that's why you might not have seen much in the way of description. I'm working on it.   
  
An aside, I'm using the term 'lover' in the sense of 'boyfriend' the way it was once used, not the way it's used today. And now, onto the show!  
  
Less Questions, More Answers, and Complications  
  
The sun had set and night had drifted over the kingdoms. An overcast sky made the darkness seem yet darker, and drew one's attention to a soft glow of light in the Public Gardens. This light was emanating from a lantern, held by Synys, who waited with Kri for the arrival of who the maidservant had began referring to as 'Kri's lover'. The princess herself was pacing up and down the walkway, in a rather foul mood. Tol was late and Synys had been less than wise in telling Kri her nickname for the manservant.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, he is NOT my lover!"  
  
"This would be the fifth time you've said that, my lady," Synys said wearily, wishing she had never brought the subject up. The princess could be a true pain in the you-know-where when she was one of her 'righteously indignant' moods. ~I should have know better~ she thought and winced as Kri went on in a louder tone. ~If that's even possible~.  
  
"He is simply an aquaintance who happens to know my future husband. I'm only using him for information. Hmph!"  
  
Kri stamped her foot on the hard stone in emphasis, then winced and furtively tried to shake away the pain. ~I shouldn't have worn these boots~ she thought. ~When I get back to Igsnor, they go straight into the garbage bin.~   
  
"Of course dear," Synys assured her. "That perfectly explains why you have to stay here to the early hours of the morning talking to him. I only wish you might not do so for much longer, the last two months haven't been easy on me. I'm older, I need my sleep."  
  
The instant the maidservant spoke, she knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Kri tossed her floppy mane of brown hair and started up the ranting again.  
  
"Are you saying I'm getting INTERESTED in this servant?! I just want to be THOROUGH. Honestly must you read into everything? Why I-"  
  
Suddenly, the sight of Tol coming through the gates of the gardens bearing another lantern interrupted her tirade. Quickly she made her way to him and he just as eagerly walked to her, stopping just short of any suspicious distance. They smiled at one another, not saying anything.  
  
"Well, I'll be waiting outside," Synys informed, thumping past them. The two make no sign that they heard any word she just said. The maidservant rolled her eyes. "Not that anyone notices. 'Oh, he's NOT my lover!' Hah! What a load..."  
  
Her brisk voice faded into the distance. Tol and Kri strolled side by side through the gardens for a moment, glancing at everything but the other person.   
  
"You're late," Kri commented finally.  
  
"The Prince had to have a fitting for his wedding attire," Tol replied, kicking at a loose stone on the path. "I had to listen to him rave for an hour about how pointless the marriage was."  
  
"It's nice to know I-the Princess isn't the only one," she said ruefully, reaching out to stroke the soft petals of a tulip. "Sometimes I would how S-I stand it." ~Remember, YOU are Synys~ she scolded herself. ~No, you're Kortny. Whatever! Stop messing up!~  
  
"Well," Tol exhaled uncomfortably, not wanting to disturb the amiable silence. "I believe it's your turn to answer a question. What does the Princess hate?"  
  
Kri picked the flower and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"She dislikes small spaces," she said quietly. "And really hates being restricted to the castle so much. Not many people know this, but her younger sister was kidnapped when walking around without an escort. They found her later, dead. She had been drowned by someone who blamed the king for something, I'm not sure what. The woman was clearly mad. Ever since then, she's guarded night and day, to prevent anything from happening to her."  
  
Kri now focused her attention on plucking out each dainty petal of the tulip, one by one, her face dark. Tol wondered at this, but assumed it was just in sympathy with her mistress. ~With a terrible event like that, it's easy to see how someone so close to the Princess would be affected~.  
  
"And you?" he asked. "How do you feel about being under the same restrictions? I'm assuming you are, considering your relationship with her."  
  
She shrugged and flung the scarred flower into a bush.   
  
"Alright, you're up Ryn," she announced a little more lightly. "My question is-"she paused for dramatic effect. "Why your master ever convinced my innocent Lady to make such a stupid promise?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and backed away a few lengths, watching as his shock turned to a playful anger.  
  
"Innocent?! Why you little-!"  
  
Tol tried to grab her. Shrieking, Kri dodged behind him and began running, off the path and through the tamed foliage surrounding it. Right behind her she could hear Tol, running easily. Suddenly, the brown stone of the wall enclosing the gardens appeared before her out of the thick leaves and vines.  
  
"Uh oh," Kri squeaked.   
  
She turned around to see Tol coming towards her. Still in the game, she backed against the wall, grinning. Tol caught her wrists, stopping her from an escape.  
  
"Got you," he gasped, slightly out of breath.  
  
Their eyes met again, nearly on the same level, for Tol was only slightly taller. Unconsciously they each leaned forward, Kri freeing one of her wrists from his grasp to reach up as if to stroke his face. ~What am I doing?!~ she thought to herself. ~I'm engaged! Granted, I don't even KNOW the fellow, but still, this shouldn't be happening. I really should..stop..~ They grew closer and closer-  
  
"Kortny!" Synys' voice was heard. "A storm's coming in! We need to get home!"  
  
They each breathed a mutual sigh, then began making their way back to where the maidservant stood impatiently on the stone path. ~Well, I'm glad she stepped in~ Kri thought. ~Aren't I?~ She was about to leave, but Tol's hand still held her other wrist.  
  
"There's going to be a ball in Nylbryn," he said. "It's to celebrate a hundred years of honesty among the King and Queen. It's supposed to boost morale. It's mostly for the common folk, I usually don't attend, but-  
  
"Are you inviting me?" Kri asked.  
  
"Looks like you just invited yourself," Tol remarked with a sly grin. She blushed and he hastily continued,"but yes, I'd love it if you would come."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Kortny!" The maidservent glared at her.  
  
"I'll try and make it," she promised, easily slipping her wrist out of his hand and following Synys out of the gardens.  
  
Tol watched her leave, then returned to his castle in Nylbryn, whistling. Kile stood up as his master entered his suite of rooms.  
  
"Have a pleasant night, my lord?"  
  
Tol nodded.  
  
"I invited her to the ball," he announced.   
  
"Didn't you say you were planning on it, my lord?" Kile asked him, taking his cloak and hanging it up.  
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I?" he answered absently. ~I just didn't expect her to accept~ he thought to himself. ~Or I did, but-oh well, it's no use to worry over it now. She's a friend and I invited her as a friend. Right~. "Goodnight Kile."  
  
He headed to his bedroom, thinking over what had almost happened that night. In her bed at Igsnor, Kri was considering the same thing.  
  
___________________________  
  
Alright, here's that guide I said I'd put up!  
  
Lly=However you want to say it.  
  
Lndr=However you manage to say it.  
  
Prista=Pris-sta  
  
Tas=Tas(with an s sound, not a z sound)  
  
Kriella=Cree-ella  
  
Tolrin=Tol as in tollbooth, rin with an 'in' sound  
  
Synys=Sinnis  
  
Kile=Kyle  
  
Nylbryn=Nilbrin  
  
If you have any other pronunciation problems, do tell me. Thank you! 


End file.
